


The Gothic Sea

by CelticGHardy



Series: The Following Manor Saga [1]
Category: Mystery Case Files (Video Games), The Following
Genre: But there will be some later on, F/M, Fusion, If you know the Ravenhearst series, So no warnings at the begining, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Hardy, retired Master Detective, is called back to investigate Matthews Manor. There, he finds out the story of a woman, Claire Matthews, and the man that claimed to love her, Joe Carroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my first time doing an actual fusion and not just a crossover. I hope I do it justice.
> 
> If you've never played the games and don't mind hidden object and puzzles, it's a good series. A couple of dollars for the full game.
> 
> I have taken a few things and switched, poked, prodded and molded into different shapes to make it fit.
> 
> Yes, I am sticking with that title. Guess what the next two are named.

Ryan Hardy was done with the agency.

No, not the CIA. The MCA, Mysterious Cases Agency.

He had joined them shortly after college. They told him about cases the police couldn't solve and how they needed people like him to go out and figure out the cases. By themselves, outside of jurisdiction, most of the time. He enjoyed it. Had fun finding the clues that others couldn't and wrapping up cases that police couldn't touch. He reached the title of Master Detective in six years, one of the shortest times there.

Fifteen years and he was starting to get a bit haggard. He wasn't running his best, time and accidents taking their toll. Then, a case had him stabbed in the chest, his heart actually. It left him with a pacemaker. They offered to let him have a desk job, sending out the cases to younger detectives, even teaching the latest recruits. Franklin wanted him to rise up and take his position someday. Instead, he retired, writing a few mystery novels based off his cases and got an apartment to mope around in. He got calls from his old friends, but he never accepted the offers to join back up with the agency.

Then, Franklin called him.

The day was actually sunny and warm when his phone started ringing. He pushed away his vodka bottle and opened it up to see Franklin's number blaring up at him. “Yeah.”

“Glad I caught you, Ryan,” he said, “I've got a case.”

“I'm not doing that anymore. I retired.”

“I have no one else for this, Ryan. The three detectives that I sent were either scared off or injured enough to be taken off the active roster.”

“And you want to send an injured man to lessen the loss?” he asked.

“No. I want to send someone that won't be scared off.”

He rubbed a hand over his face. “I don't want to come back. I can't come back. Get someone else.”

Someone knocked at his door and he had to struggle to get up and walk over. At the door, he saw Director Franklin and a male assistant standing there. “If there was someone else that I could send, I would,” he stated, ending the call. “Do you mind if I come in?” Ryan couldn't turn him away, and stepped aside to allow it. The assistant stayed standing up and away from the man, who took a chair at the table. There were two files passed to him, and he opened up the first one for Ryan to see. “Matthews Manor. Built in eighteen ninety-five by Joseph Carroll as a tribute to Claire Matthews. Located just a few miles from Havenport, Maryland, on the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. The agency's kept an eye on it over the years. We never had enough information to act, now we do.”

He opened up the second, which held photocopies of a couple of pages and an old journey. “A woman, Eliza Luckbrun died about fifty years ago. Her daughter died last year and this was in her things. Eliza was a friend of Claire Matthews. They taught at the school. Matthews took the younger group, the other woman took the older. Someone got in contact with the agency and passed it along to us.” Ryan began trying to read what was written. “We don't know what happened. The reports are sketchy at best. She disappeared along with her son, Joseph aka Joey Matthews and Michael Weston, Matthews' youngest brother. He came to Havenport after the Matthews never came back after being informed of her father's ill health. They were supposed to go back to Virginia, the train tickets were already arranged and a brother was waiting to pick them up. They never showed up.”

He dropped the pictures back on the table. “All right, so why can any of the active detectives handle this?” Ryan asked.

“The place is haunted.”

He stared at him. “Really, why can't any of the actives take this?”

Franklin returned his stare. “The first person I sent managed to get to the town before dropping into a two day coma due to some severe injures. When he woke up, he had no memory. The second one had broken bones in the left side of his body. We didn't manage to get much. The last one, a woman, was drained of her energy. She can't go back, and won't, due to her belief that there's a dark figure over the area.”

“Let me get this straight. You want me to go to Matthews Manor, and investigate it. You want answers.”

He nodded, “And I want someone that isn't scared off. Ryan, you have never been scared off of a case.” The assistant held forth a plastic evidence bag, and he saw it was the actual journal. He took it, looking over the older decorative work and seeing that a significant part of the journal was missing. “It was already like that. Missus Matthews managed to get her brother to act as a carrier to get a couple of her journal entries out.”

“It doesn't look like they were able to get much out,” he commented.

“The arraignment lasted for a couple of weeks before Michael disappeared first. Then, Joey wasn't allowed outside. Eventually, all three were never seen outside the Manor again.” Ryan was interested. There weren't doubts on that. And Franklin saw it. “I'll leave the information here, in case you want to learn more.” The man stood up and walked out the door with his assistant turning back to him.

“If you go to the Manor, the police have already been informed. Just announce yourself before heading up,” he informed, leaving as well.

Ryan got up to grab gloves before opening the bag and pulling out the journal. The pages hadn't copied well and he saw more of the woman's writing on the originals. Then, he started reading.

_ Havenport, Maryland – September 10th, 1894 _

Havenport was a small town next to the ocean, barely five hundred people. Claire Matthews had discovered said town after traveling along with one of her older brothers during one of his visits to a nearby fort. He didn't stay, but she had. Virginia had been filled with solemn memories, and she hoped the town would be a new start for her life, and her son Joey. The local schoolhouse had been looking for a replacement teacher as the woman that had been there for several years left unexpectedly. She inquired and as they found out about her background, hired her on the spot.

The classroom erupted in slight chaos as Claire ended her class and the children ran out to get home and play games in the rapidly cooling daytime. Her own son was the only one left, playing with one of his pencils as he waited to leave with her. She was gathering items and putting them away when Eliza Luckbrun walked in. “Claire,” she called, walking up to the front.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Hello, Eliza, shouldn't you be heading home?”

She folded her arms. “Not until I get your answer. Are you going tonight?”

“Going where, Mom?” Joey asked.

She turned to her son. “The Autumn dance is tonight,” she explained, “Eliza is trying to set me up with an eligible man, since there seems to be several coming tonight.”

He twisted his face at that. “Well, the dance sounds nice,” he said.

She laughed, “It does.” Claire had gone through everything in the small room to organize and now didn't have a reason to be kept back from going.

Eliza pounced on it. “Claire, you deserve a good time. I haven't seen you take a day for yourself.”

“I love my son. I am actually very happy to just be with him.”

“I know you do, but you should have a night for yourself. Gray and I are happy to take him for a night. Our children love him,” she tried to convince. 

_It would be nice to get out for few hours. Not just reading and working on chores._ Eliza brightened when she saw the argument had been won over in her friend. “I do have that dress I worked on. I finished it last month,” she told herself.

“I have seen that one. It would look wonderful,” she said. “A dab of blush, jewelry, and you will be the belle of the ball.” Claire wasn't the type to dress up often, and what Eliza suggested sounded a little much for her. _Oh well, it's just for a night._

The local hall was brimming with many of the adults from town and several from the rural areas. Claire's dress was pale blue with white highlights along the skirt. The earrings were from her mother, the necklace from a lost love. She received many compliments and many of the single men asked to dance with her. She obliged one or two, but none really caught her like the men she encountered before coming to Havenport. She was talking to Penelope, engaged to the assistant manager of the general store, when she noticed that a man, unrecognized to her, had walked in.

She glanced over just as the man did the same to her, eyes connecting in a brief second. “Who is he?” she inquired.

“Joseph Carroll. He just arrived from England to teach at the university. Literature Professor.”

Said man walked straight to Claire. “I must say, you are particularly striking. May I inquire your name?” he complemented.

She dipped her head, unused to such compliments. _And that voice. Straight from Oxford._ “Claire Matthews.”

His smile was warm. “Well, Miss Matthews, I don't suppose I could trouble you for a dance.”

“It would be no trouble.” Offering her hand, the man guided her to a small, clear section of the floor. It wasn't fancy, just carefully stepping back and forth. The warmth from the other body was grand and she took comfort in the slow movements and low background noise. It had been such a long time since she had been close to a man as she was with him. 

After a few minutes, he ventured to ask questions. “What is it that you do, Miss Matthews?” he asked.

“Schoolteacher.”

“An excellent profession. If I do say so myself.”

They spent the rest of the evening together, chattering about their students, classes. She ended up inquiring about his home, in which he responded with deceased parents and an uncle that had recently lost a battle with disease. It was with that lost that Joseph decided to leave England and come to the United States, to start fresh in the small state. Claire ended up talking about Joey, her last husband that died in a factory accident and left her as the sole money earner in the household. She wouldn't go back to her parents, an event separating them. He couldn't manage to get exactly what it was out of her. _Perhaps later. This fraction seems to have an interesting story behind it._

The dance started to wind down and several of the couples left with their partners for the night. Joseph had to get back to his room in the local boardinghouse and Claire had to go back to her small home above the post office. “It is quite lonely in this area without many people that I can connect with. May I come and visit you again?”

She smiled. “You're welcomed to come back.” They separated and she thought about seeing the man again as she walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

Ryan did what the assistant had told him, checking in with the police station before heading up to the manor. From first sights, it looked considerably well kept. Grounds weren't completely overgrown. The wood was just starting to deteriorate on the manor, but it was still stable enough for him to walk onto when he reached the front door. Diary in hand, he brought out the key he had been given to enter the place.

Inside, the place was a junkyard. Numerous amounts of items just cluttered around everywhere. He noticed duplicates of several things walking around. Some of the things were brand new but others were years old. Which was disturbing when he found remains of food along with fresh foods, vegetables and meats. He wondered where he should first start and found himself drawn to the living room. He saw a couple of things that sparkled or shone, he wasn't sure how to explain it. After he picked them up, they stopped, becoming their normal state. He placed them at the entrance of the room to keep them out of the way and ended up finding everything that shined in the room. 

With nothing left, he walked out and headed to another room. He passed by a couple of doors that were dark, with strange devices on them. They won't open, so he went to an open room and repeated the process. He found another room with shining objects and searched for everything in it before wondering what was next. He decided to check outside and the grounds were not as cleared as he thought. He kept tripping over items and other things before deciding to head back in and find one of the locked doors and break in. 

Wandering around, he found that one of the locked doors had been lit. He tried it and it was still locked. The device on it was strange, and he realized he could move around pieces of it. He played around before sticking something in a receiver and not being able to remove it. “A puzzle,” he murmured, analyzing it and knowing what he had to do. Within a couple of minutes, he had it figured out and solved it. He heard a latch and realized it was a lock as well. The door opened and he pushed it open.

He gathered a couple of items before everything stopped shining. He put down the items he had to see a small whirlwind pick up on the table before it stopped. In its place were ripped up pieces of paper. He saw lines and shadows and realized it was a picture. “Another puzzle,” he grumbled, placing them together and seeing an image of two people happily together. The paper glowed, changing from the picture to another entry from Claire's journal. He pulled out the book and placed it in before reading.

_ February 5th, 1895 _

_Joseph has been wonderful. Never did I think I would find someone after Raymond. He's warm, loving. Keeps bringing me presents. Flowers, small journals, books that he thought I would like. He treats Joey kindly as well. I know stories of men that didn't accept a woman's past children, since they weren't their own. To find someone that would accept him as cordially as he was, it's close to a miracle for me._

_It's the middle of winter still, and travel is difficult, although Joe still does visit as much as he can, once a week from the University._

_It was a surprise that he came directly after my class today. He worked well until the sun went down on these short days. To see him in light was a dear surprise. He escorted me outside of town, to a point in the midst of intertwined trees, just as a new flurry started falling. I thought the scene was beautiful, but then I found out the reason why Joe had brought me out here._

_He proposed._

_I don't know how to answer. I wanted to give myself time to think it over. And I told Joseph as much when we separated that day._

Ryan closed the book and stood up. “After just five months?” he pondered, “I know some people do that, but the guy was new to the country. What was the rush, Carroll?” He noticed that the items he had collected were scattered back in their original places and a couple were shining again. But others weren't, and they had instead been replaced by other items that were glowing. “Round two. I get to repeat everything.” He re-picked up the items in the room he was currently in before switching back to the main hallway and finding another room that had shining items.

With no more shining items left in the open rooms, Ryan concluded that he had to find the next locked room. He went searching for a lit puzzle when he thought he saw a shadow at the end of a hallway. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else there. Police kept checking it and whoever owned it was never around. “Who's there?” he called out, moving down to where he thought he saw them. The dust hadn't been disturbed until he moved across it. “What the hell?” He checked around and saw that he had been brought to the next locked door, lit up and ready to be figured out.

He was still wondering about the other figure that he saw. Ryan remembered the story about a dark figure draining the female investigator, but he didn't tend to put belief into that sort of thing. He had to place it at the end of a list of things to investigate in order to get into the next room without too much distraction. After another hunt for glowing objects, the tell-tale whirlwind started up and he put together the pieces of another picture, _it must be of Claire and Joe_ , that turned into a new entry. He added it and started reading.

_ Havenport, Maryland – March 16th to April 5th, 1895 _

Claire was gazing at her book more than she was reading it. Joseph's proposal had been wrecking around in her mind for the past month. She did love him, enough to consider being with him the rest of one of their natural lives. But, she was unsure. It had been so long since she had been with someone for as intimate in that position. It had been her and Joey for years. Would she be able to contend with the change of Joseph coming into their lives?

Not to mention her late husband. It had been almost five years, and sometimes the pain of his death rose up sharp enough to make her cry. A part of her will always love him and she wasn't sure if it was right to inflict that onto Joseph. One would think the time and the fact that another loved her with the same depth as him, but it still didn't seem right for her to just try and erase it before moving forward. She was torn, between the past and a possible future.

Joey had no idea what exactly was going on with her, but he knew something was tearing his mother apart. Eliza was the one she talked with about the matter, and the woman had no problems to report on the man. She encouraged her to accept. The man was perfect for her, and she deserved him, deserved happiness.

After another day of ravaging argument and weighing everything, Claire saw Joseph walking up to the schoolhouse. He had taken to still coming every so often to inquire about her answer. Now, she was finally ready. She just hoped that the man wouldn't be completely destroyed over it.

“Claire,” he greeted warmly. 

“Joseph,” she returned, a smile coming up directly in response. She walked out with him after sending Joey with two friends, warning him to come home before dark. Then, they walked toward the woods again. Now that spring was coming, there was no snow, but several sections were muddy and she had to be careful with the edge of her dress.

“I've waited just over a month, my dearest Claire,” he ventured in, “The answer to my proposal.”

Her face fell when he brought it up. She wanted to be able to push it off, until she would be ready to accept, because she did, but not now. “I cannot. I'm afraid that I will not be the attentive wife that you deserve,” she explained, “A part of me still mourns and cares for my late husband, and you do not deserve that, not with you being so caring and loving in return. You should be with someone that will give you as much as you give them.”

He was stunned. Joseph was willing to accept her, accept that. But she thought he should be with someone not weighted down with such emotional holdings. It was almost noble and annoying at the same time. Joseph was willing to wait. He wanted her, no matter what. He obviously needed to think about her side, and calmly bid a temporary goodbye before heading back to his apartment near the university.

Once back in his apartment, Joe had to keep himself from becoming angry at the inanimate objects. Claire declined, but she thought she wouldn't be the person he needed. She already was to him. He looked over his project and realized it would have to be completed sooner than normal. His studies and students papers were done for the night, so he started working on the plans he had going since he met Claire Matthews.

-

Joseph hadn't been by in a couple of weeks. Claire thought she had lost one of the best friendships and loves she had come across during her time in Havenport. Joey noticed her mood and tried helping. So did Eliza, but she knew she just had to get over it herself and try building again.

The showers were plenty for the beginning of April, but they weren't as heavy as they had been for the last few days. Which meant that Joseph's arrival just after her class let out was a great and relieving welcome. She wondered if it meant the man was all right with her declining his proposal. “Claire,” he smiled.

She returned it heartily. “Joseph. I was afraid....”

“Do not worry,” he paused, “I understand your concern.” He handed her a large bouquet of flowers, the first blooms that could be harvested in the spring. Claire inhaled the light perfumes and thanked him for the gift. But that wasn't the only thing Joe had planned.

He led her down to the spot just adjacent to the woods she had been used to going with him for so long. Their intertwined trees were still there, but several others had been cleared, as well as many plants that were in a clearing right next to a cliff side. “Is there going to be construction?” she inquired.

“There is,” he said. “I have brought this plot, and the woods.” Claire gazed at him, unsure on where he was going. “I am getting a bit big for the apartment the university has for me. I plan on settling in this town, here. I have plans for a manor here.” He motioned to the empty space. “No worries, my dear. The trees will stand. I hope to not have to clear too much more, but I do plan on a garden along side.”

The more he went on with his plans, Claire saw it forming in her head. His details and description had her see a grand home for him to move into, one that would become the center of the town, and possibly the county. She wondered why the man would want to stay here, when he could travel and find a grander place, or stay within the city. Her thoughts about his proposal developed into a second string of thought. _He's still in love with me. Does he hope that being here will draw me to him?_


	3. Chapter Three

Ryan had to agree with Claire. Joe was still in love with her. Building a manor where he had proposed to her spoke to the dedication he had in trying to win her over. _Matthews Manor. He named it after her. Took the answer well my ass._ He had to get up and start moving around again. There was still a good chunk of the journal missing and he needed to find it to read and understand the rest of the story. Again, the items he had to collect before had put themselves back.

No one had come in, no one living, and he wondered about the haunted aspect that Franklin had told him about. _The first two had gotten massively injured. Nothing's attacked me yet. Why, though? What the hell's holding whatever it is from attacking me?_ A ghost that made puzzles for someone to solve, and reset rooms. Okay, weirdest case he's had.

Again, he had to go through rooms and find objects. Some repeated and some not. The first time he picked up a piece of tomato, it leaked over his hand and he almost threw it again the wall before managing to just set it down. Once he got out, he wiped whatever was left on his hand off onto a wall. “Disgusting,” he complained. Unfortunately, he had to pick up three more food items. The steak was raw and somehow not molding. The lemon was a little ripe and somehow came across Chinese takeout that was just beginning to go bad. “Okay, who the hell's doing this? If this place's supposed to be empty, who the fuck's bringing in this food?” He had to go outside to search for things before coming back to another locked room. The puzzle was quick and he got in and searched for his clues before receiving another picture and solving that for an entry.

_ May 14th, 1895 _

_The construction for Joseph's new home is well underway. It is a sight to go by. Several of the townspeople have seen it at least once, many tend to visit and inquire about it after Sunday services._

_The workmen unfortunately lost one of their number today. One fell from a tall platform and perished almost instantly. The supervisor immediately halted the rest of the day's work. Joseph wasn't happy when we met today for a small dinner. My thought was he was more saddened by the lost of a worker, a life._

_But, if I didn't know any better, it was over the interruption of the construction of the house._

Ryan wasn't completely sure what to make of that note. Instead, he got up and did more of his searching. He began making notes of the items scattered around. The place was built in 1895, so he expecting things that old. But no one had supposedly been living in the place for the last few decades, and some of the things were newer than that. “This place is reaching hoarder levels,” he commented, coming across a small tower of items. After reaching the last of his need to finds, which didn't require a new room this time, he saw the familiar whirlwind and paper puzzle pieces.

_ May 16th, 1895 _

_The funeral for the man was held today. It turned out he had a wife and child. Joseph played the sadden man, talking to her and their child calmly. He had said earlier that he would be placing money in a trust for the two. She accepted it graciously. She doubted she would have had enough from his last pay and work that she would now pick up._

_The funeral was on a clear day. The procession was filled with his friends and others that cared. They each went up to the open casket, mourning and whispering last things into his ear. Joseph was the last. I had nothing to say, not knowing the man. What he said to the deceased worried me._

_“Perhaps I am meant to be alone, my manor to be empty except to be filled with howling screams and dreadful noises of those past.”_

_I worry for him._

That quote chilled Ryan. No empathy for the fallen, but in love with Claire. _If it sounds like psychopathy...._ He wondered if the man actually cared for Joey, or if it was to mainly get Claire. He checked over the journal and saw it was starting to fill up. He was now about halfway into the book, if the space was filling up correctly. There were a lot of gaps in days, especially early on. _She was teaching, then taking care of Joey. Probably didn't have a lot of time for herself._

The search this time seemed to be electronics based, cameras and other items being the most before he ended up in a surveillance room. Several of the monitors were static, others were off the air type of screens. While he was gathering the items, one flashed something. Intrigued, he watched it to see a figure pop up, screaming, which coincided with a high pitched whine from the stereo speakers. He covered his ears until it disappeared. After that shocking event, he concluded his search, and put together another page before adding and reading.

_ Havenport, Maryland, May 23rd – 25th,, 1895 _

Claire rarely received mail. Her former mother-in-law barely talked to her, except a single letter to inquire about Joey. Her mother and brothers' wives barely remembered or barely cared. She figured it had something to do with not staying within the military lifestyle. Like she needed any more of that lifestyle in her family. Michael tried writing every month, and she laughed as he told her about some of the stories her mother never did.

She was not expecting anything when the mailman delivered a letter to her just before she started teaching. It took her a minute to realize that it wasn't from Mike, even though she was almost due for a letter from him, but her mother. She hid it among her things and focused on the children filtering in.

Once the day was done and Joey was in bed, she opened it and began reading.

_Claire,_

_I realize that our relationship is tenuous, due to things that have been said and happened in the past, but I am afraid that it must be put aside for the grave news I must deliver. Your father has fallen ill. He was stubborn for the last few months, ignoring the signs that something was eating him from the inside. He collapsed days ago when Michael found him and raised an alarm. We have called a local doctor and he has told us to prepare for his death._

_Please, Claire, I would not lie about this. This is not an attempt to force you and Joey to stay in Virginia, or an attempt to force Joey to follow the family line. We need you to come home. Your father wants to see you before he goes. Let us talk, let us connect again._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

The paper started shaking as she thought about the news. Her father was dying. She was not happy with him, their arguments coming up, but she didn't hate the man. She started crying for a good five minutes, burying her head in a quilt to keep Joey from hearing it and coming out. It eventually wore her out, leading her to fall asleep in her chair, still clutching the quilt as a protective shield against the world.

Claire managed to get up before her son, hiding the letter and trying to keep on with the day as if something terrible wasn't happening.

Before Eliza left, however, Claire met her at the end of the class. “Eliza,” she greeted.

“Claire,” she said, “You're pale. Are you sick?”

“No,” she answered, “I have to leave. My father is sick. He's dying.” The look on her friend's face showed her concern. “Please, don't. I won't be able to finish the year. I have to go back home.”

“It's only a few days,” she mentioned, “I'll take over. Will you be back for the next year?”

She shook her head. “I don't know.”

The older woman motioned for her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Go to your family, Claire,” she said, “I'll take over while you pack.”

Grief starting to show, Claire managed to keep herself together while she took Joey back to their home. She explained about having to go and visit his grandparents because grandfather was sick. After sending him to pack, she started on her own, managing to get the most things in before someone started knocking insistently at her door. She opened it to find Joseph standing outside, looking panicked. “I heard you were leaving,” he spurted out.

She bowed her head. “My father is dying. I mush leave and see him one more time,” she explained.

He brought her head up. She saw him sadden by the circumstances. Joseph walked her over to her chair, so he could kneel down next to her. “Is it that serious? I mean,” he tried, “Doctors misdiagnose things. It's not an over-exaggeration?”

She shook her head. “There have been symptoms for the last few months. He collapsed a few day ago. They don't believe he has much time.” She took his hand and held it with both of hers. “We haven't been on the greatest of terms, but I am still their daughter. I must go.”

He equally showed anger and unhappiness at the situation. It took him a minute to compose himself. By that time, Joey had come out and joined her, worrying about her when he heard Joseph. “Then, tonight, will you and Joey spend one last dinner with me?” he inquired.

Claire took a minute to calm herself down before answering. “Yes. We're leaving tomorrow, so we'll need to come back here and sleep, but one last meal would be nice.”

He looked grateful at the decision. “I'll rush home, start on something suitable,” he said, standing up, “Thank you, for this last night.” Her smile was wane, but Joseph returned it before leaving them.

She looked over to her son. “Have you packed well?” she asked, getting up to check his work.

Nighttime came quickly, and the two made their way over to the newly finished manor. There was still decorating that needed to be done, but the main hallway, kitchen and dining room had been completed, Claire noted as she was escorted through them. She had only been in the large house once before and knew that the living room and his bedroom were also completed. He told her about the bedroom, she never saw it.

The table was slightly grand for her tastes, used to her own small one in the apartment and the rough one in her parents home. There were three places set and Joey was placed at one side while Claire had the opposite. Joseph sat between them, head of the table. It was quiet, with the occasional try for talk. Claire was too worried about her father. Joey kept trying to liven the room, but he eventually fell silent.

The meal went wonderfully, but someone started to weigh heavily in her stomach. Claire could barely take in any of the delicious dessert that was after the dinner and she could barely stand when it came time to leave. Once she managed to get her feet under her, she collapsed almost instantly. “Oh dear,” Joseph exclaimed, just barely managing to catch her.

“What's wrong with her?” Joey asked.

“I'm unsure,” he said, looking down at her. “Claire, what's wrong?”

She was barely conscious. “I don't....”

He made an executive decision and carried her up to what must have been a guest room. After setting her down, he started arraigning things. Joey was eager to help, and he sent him to get a bowl of water and a wash cloth. “Claire, are you still with us?” he inquired.

She moaned, and opened her eyes. “Joseph?”

“Do not worry. You're upstairs, in one of the bedrooms. It appears you've fallen ill.”

“No,” she groaned, “No, I can't. I have to go home, see my father.”

“I don't believe that would be a wise choice. You may not be able to travel in your condition.”

“I can't....”

“Claire, please. Stay here, stay with me. I will help you rest up until you are well enough to travel.” Joey walked in with the bowl, carrying it carefully with a wash cloth over his arm. “You and Joey should stay until you're able to travel.” Not able to keep herself up any longer, Claire managed a quick nod before falling unconscious. Joseph took the bowl from Joey and set it on the table. “Keep calm, Joey. I'll take care of her.”

-

The day began quietly. Joseph had checked on Claire, who never woke up during them middle of the night, and Joey, who had moved from the next bedroom to sleep by her. Once he was sure the two were safely out of the way, he visited his friend. Timothy was waiting outside the small police station, the sheriff wandering around and checking on the locals. “Professor Carroll,” he greeted.

“Hello,” he said. “I just wanted to know about the departure times of the trains to Richmond, Virginia.”

“Well, the train for today already left,” he answered, a wry smile on his face, “And the next one's already booked.”

Joe returned the smiled. “Oh, now that's unfortunate,” he said. “I guess I'll have to clean out Claire's apartment and move her things into the manor, if she's going to be staying longer.”

He nodded. “I know a couple of boys that want a few nickels for some work.”

“Make sure they knock first.” With that, Joseph left to go and check with his new guests.


	4. Chapter Four

Ryan re-read the latest entry in the journal. Something nagged at the back of his mind. The situation, the dinner. _Joe did something to the dinner to make her sick, make her stay._ The problem was, a ruse like that wouldn't last long.

A sound near to where he was sitting had him looking up, seeing a small shadow dart across the threshold of the room he was in. “Hello?” he called out. The thought 'Ghost' popped up in his head again, but he wasn't a big believer on that, even with some of the things that had been happening around the manor. Everything moving by itself, how well things had been kept up, the food not rotting. Something had to be keeping the place up and running the way it was. He doubted it was completely human.

This was one of the longest searches so far for him. Several different rooms before he even came close to the end, and the next locked room. After about half the items he usually got in a room, the whirlwind started and he was presented with another piece of the journal. The picture showed Claire seeing Joseph in a room before it changed.

_ June 10th, 1895 _

_Today was one of my better days, and I used it to explore the manor more. Joseph said that he had planned to name it in my honor. I thought I should see what was being named after me._

_I spotted more rooms, and saw that the kitchen had a few more plates and other items, before I made my way down to the basement. Joseph had a workshop, which I was slightly surprised by. I would have thought his study, which he had also been in several times, would have been his work place._

_I saw several strange items in the room. Strange contraptions that I swore might have been locks, restraints. I didn't make it inside before Joseph was helping me out, asking me if I needed anything and guiding me back to my room._

_But the strangest sight might have been the blood I saw in a corner._

“Blood?” he muttered. Carroll was a literary professor, what the hell could he be doing that would result in blood? _Not that hard to figure out, Hardy. He was probably killing people as well._ It wouldn't surprise him. He thought the man had psychopathy and probably was acting out murderous impulses, for a while. Only problem was there weren't any high amounts of dead people in the area. Curiosity would have him looking up old records and trying to piece together movements after he got out of this place.

Doing the first room and finding everything in there, Ryan walked over to the kitchen and came across a larger shadow than the ones he encountered before. This was likely the one that the female detective encountered and was drained of energy. He stood up straight against it and waited for it to do something to him. He wondered if it was going to assault him until he couldn't walk or drain him until he was dead. After a minute, the shadow tilted his or her equivalent head and disappeared into thin air. “Great.”

He finished the open rooms and realized the locked room was in the basement. The lock was long, but not complicated, and he found the clues needed to get the next page. He placed the picture together and settled it in the journal before reading.

_ Matthews Manor and Havenport, Maryland, June 12th-15th, 1895 _

Joseph rarely got visitors.

Timothy, who was actually his second in command Roderick, played the dutiful deputy until he could get the sheriff's position. Emma, Jacob and Paul each held their businesses in a busier area, and only visited when he organized it. The three have an interesting arrangement of their own, one that he did not get in between. There were others of his side hobby that visited, but that was rarely. He didn't want them at the manor. No connection to him. It would create too much trouble.

He was actually reading, a new book that was suggested to him by a student before the end of the semester. It was a little fascinating, keeping his attention. Joey was playing in Claire's room, entertaining himself and his mother. He visited them just about every hour to see how she was fairing. Joey was a little anxious. He might have to help Claire outside for sunlight for the three of them. His plans were altered when someone started knocking at the door.

He frowned, standing up and making his way down to the front door to see who it could be. Seeing out the door was a young man that he didn't recognize. He opened the door and asked, “May I help you?”

“Hello?” he started hesitantly, “I was told by a few townspeople that my sister, Claire Matthews, was here. My name's Michael Weston.”

“Your sister?” he questioned, not quite believing his story.

“Yes,” he said. He began trying to see around him and see if she was anywhere near by.

Not the least bit amused by his actions, Joseph led him into the living room. “Wait here,” he ordered, walking upstairs. Claire was sitting up as best she could, watching Joey perform a small play to amuse her. He cleared his throat to grab their attention. “There is a young man downstairs, claiming to be your brother. He says his name's Michael Weston.”

She smiled, “Michael's here?”

He was hoping that it wasn't true. _Oh, dear._ Joseph turned to Joey. “Would you mind coming down with me?” he asked.

“Okay.” He put down his toys and walked down behind him. Joey looked around the corner first and saw his youngest uncle, looking at one of the new objects Joseph showed him a week ago. “Mike!” he called out, rushing over to hug him.

“Joey,” he said, returning it. Joseph had no problems seeing the resemblance then, his smile a reflection of Claire and Joey's. “Where is she?” The young boy was dragging Michael upstairs and to Claire's room. He walked immediately in while the older boy stopped at the threshold. Seeing the woman that had mostly raised him when he was younger lying sick scared him. “Claire?” he mumbled.

She saw the look on his face and beckoned him over. He knelt down on the side that didn't have the chair Joseph placed for himself. “It's fine. Just a temporary aliment,” she calmed. “What's going on with Father?”

He traced some of the bed patterns while explaining. “He's been rapidly fading. Grayson and Thaddeus have both come to the house. Neville's out to sea. Mother and I were taking care of him.”

“It's just Mother now?”

He nodded, “When you didn't come out, they wanted to come out and check to see if you didn't come because you were still angry. I volunteered instead.” His worrying made Joey and Claire anxious, the former sitting on the bed next to her. “I guess it's because you're not still angry.”

Her laugh was small. “No, it's not.”

Joseph left after he deemed Michael not a threat. Instead, he treated him as another figure that he now had to write into his plans. After a couple of more hours of them chattering, he made the meal for the night, having Joey and Michael eat first before taking Claire's and his meal up so he could spend some time with her alone. With her asleep for the night, he sorted out Joey's nighttime ritual. Michael was about to walk out and back to town when he inquired, “What is your plan now, concerning Claire and Joey?”

He looked down, before coming back up to face him. “Mother wanted me to come back with her and Joey. Since she's sick, I'm going to send a telegraph in the morning, explaining the situation,” he said, “I'm not sure after that.”

Joseph understood that, offering small words of condolence and offering to walk him back to the town limits. He declined, walking out the door and quickly moving to be able to see his way back. After he was out of sight, he moved quickly down to the small cabin that Roderick lived in. “Joseph,” he greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

“There is a slight wrinkle. Claire's mother sent her youngest brother to check on why she never came home,” he explained.

“Would you like something unfortunate to happen?”

“No, he's thirteen. I don't kill children,” he said. He had limits, even in his choices of victims. “He'll be sending a telegraph in the morning back to their Mother, explaining that she's sick. That will bring some attention that may expose us. Interrupt the telegraph, make him think it went out. Then, escort him up to the manor. I'd like to keep a close eye on him.”

Roderick didn't argue, although someone alive was a problem that they may not be able to afford. “Yes, sir.”

“Then, after, go and visit the three. Take a couple to, uh, calm yourselves. You haven't been active in a while.”

That brought a smile on his face. “Yes, sir.”

“Good night, Roderick.”

“Night, Joseph.”

-

Michael woke up early to head down to the telegraph office. The operator was nice and took his message before sending it off right in front of him. He then went back and ate breakfast before he visited Eliza Luckbrun again, to talk about Claire. He wanted to know more about his sister, even if it was small amounts.

Coming back, he noticed a man in a police uniform waiting at the front of the small inn. Once he caught sight of the young boy, he asked, “Michael Weston?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“Deputy Nelson,” he introduced, holding out his hand. Michael shook it. “Professor Carroll wanted to move you up into the manor, so you could be closer to your sister.”

“Oh,” he voiced. That was a surprise. He didn't think the man cared that much about him. “I'll go get my things.” He walked up and gathered the small bag filled with the two days of clothing he brought. After thanking the owner and making sure his room was paid, he joined the deputy and walked up with him. Joseph was waiting on the porch for him. “Hello, sir,” he said.

“No need for that here,” he waved off, nodding to his second before leading him inside. “I usually answer to Professor Carroll or Joseph.”

Michael blanked at using the man's first name, being taught to never do that. “I'll use Professor Carroll,” he said, being led up to a small room that had been retrofitted to be a guest room instead. “How is she today?”

“Not, not well. She hasn't been able to keep herself awake for long periods. I've requested a doctor from the neighboring town to come and check on her,” he informed. “Listen, I think Joey's needs to go outside, explore the woods.”

“And you need to complete some work,” he assumed. “It's perfectly fine. I can keep him occupied until meal times.” Joseph thanked him and walked down to his study to finish reading and working. Michael changed into his rougher pants and shirt before getting Joey and going outside. He made sure to get him a good ways away from the house. This kept up all day, with the two going in at dusk to eat and talk a little with Claire before going to sleep themselves. 

The doctor arrived late the next day. He complained to Joseph about muddy roads and getting stuck before going up to check on Claire. The three others hovered outside the room and listened in on his questions and note taking. He walked out to worried faces. “I have a couple of more things to observe. I'd rather make a better diagnosis tomorrow,” he told them. “I have a room at the inn, and I will be back bright and early.” Joseph walked him down while Joey and Michael talked with her before they were shooed out by the older man carrying her supper.

They ended up being outside when the doctor came back by. Joey was the one that spotted him leaving, and the two of them walked back to the house to see what the doctor had said. “He's not sure,” Joseph told them, a light lunch served, “He couldn't find anything obvious about her sickness. He had a couple of thoughts, but mostly he said to just try and keep her up and going. Plenty of food, rest, fresh air.” The younger two made plans to help her get outside that day and soak in the sun, while the older started making plans of his own.


	5. Chapter Five

Ryan felt someone shaking his shoulder, a barely audible voice in his ear asking him if he was okay and to please wake up.

Just after he was done reading the recent entry, the larger, black shadow showed up again, impossibly taking more space than before. He barely had enough time to stand up before it overtook him. There was immense cold, most of his nerves lighting up in pain and he thought he screamed before passing out.

He forgot he was supposed to be alone in the manor and opened his eyes to see nothing. Forcing himself up, four shadows, two small and two slightly larger, all disappeared before he could get a better look. He felt shaky, like he had been severely sick for a couple of days, and sore. He pulled out his cell phone to see that it had been drained of energy. “Okay, can't deny it. This place is haunted,” he said, sounding short on complaining. He had the feeling the large shadow was Joe Carroll, although he wondered why he hadn't been attacked like the men that first came here, and instead like the woman that did. 

The other shadows were probably Claire, Joey and Mike. Although there was a fourth shadow that was unexplained at the moment. He had the feeling that, if it was paired with the others, it was another victim of Carroll's. That made him wanted to know more about the events surrounding the small family.

It took him a good half-hour before being able to start moving and search for the next clues before getting the next journal entry. He kept having to stop and wait for slight dizziness to pass before moving between rooms. Finding more food, he wondered, “Should I eat this?” He shook his head after a minute before putting down the grapes and finishing the room. Close to the end, he was getting better, and he wondered if his cell phone took a good portion of the attack.

Settled in the last room, he managed the last amount of clues and saw the whirlwind bringing the next entry. He settled in a chair and placed the page in before almost dropping off to sleep. It was hard to keep himself up, the effects of the draining attack keeping him from being able to concentrate.

Something must have alerted the other spirits, because he felt a slight surge of energy. It wasn't enough to get himself back to his previous level, but it was enough to keep himself from falling asleep. “Um, thank you?” he called out. Feeling a little ridiculous, he turned back to the journal.

_June 21st- July 14th, 1895_

Claire thought today was one of her better days. She managed to get herself out of bed and changed without needing help from Joseph or Michael. She still accepted a breakfast in bed from Joseph before he went to his workshop to start working again. Joey was occupied with a new book that Joseph had gotten him from a recent trip, so she asked Michael to accommodate her around. “Should you be moving this much?” he worried, helping her with a light cloak to travel in.

“Movement will help stop the soreness I have,” she said, giving herself time to steady before walking with him. They checked out his study, but didn't enter, before moving around. Michael showed his room, an impromptu guest bedroom that was carved out of the attic. They saw Joey's was yet another guest bedroom. The master bedroom was shut off, which both expected.

Then, they reached the library. The shelves looked to be already filled, with Joseph buying more books to add to the collection. Claire found some of the books she recognized from her small collection that Joseph bought. There were also a few that he talked about using for his classes. Michael had pulled one out with a huff, opening it to a random page and reading. She looked in the section he was at and saw subjects she couldn't explain. “Talk to the Dead. Magickal Applications of Herbs. Oh my,” she gasped. Michael carefully lifted the one he had brought down. It had the pentacle, a symbol of witchcraft, on the spine. “Why would he have these kinds of books?”

“Curiosity?” he suggested wanly. He moved away from the sorcery and found another section that concerned him. “Professor Carroll is a literary professor, correct?”

“Yes.”

“He has medical books. Human anatomy, reactions to foreign substances,” he listed. Finding one on common poisons worried him. Why would a man in his position need this sort of information? They weren't able to continue as Claire felt her strength run out. He carefully walked her back to her room just as Joey came running in, wanting to read with her.

After dinner, Michael tried to go back to the library and see more of those books. He had a terrible feeling Joseph was hiding something. Arriving at the room, he saw that the older man had gotten there first, and he was planning on locking it up. “Michael,” he said, surprised to see the young man.

“Professor,” he greeted back.

“Did you, uh, want something?”

He made himself look sheepish, not accusing or worried. “I would like something to read,” he mentioned, “And unlike you, I am not quite the big fan of Poe. He is a little dark and solemn for myself.”

Joseph smirked before entering and closing the door behind him. He hoped he hadn't been found out, and wished he could see more of the books so he could get a good idea of what he was doing. The man came back out again with two thin books. “This isn't my normal purveyance, but you may enjoy them.”

Michael checked the titles and the author's name. “Doyle,” he said, a little smile showing up. “Father wasn't a big fan of the detective's stories. He always had me reading military strategy and biographies of generals. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” The two went off to their sleeping places, Joseph making sure no one else could get into the library again before shutting himself in his room.

-

Just over a week later, Michael was planning on taking Joey outside. They already had breakfast and were planning on going down to the beach that they had discovered a few days ago. He went by Claire's room and was brought back by her calling his name. She was finishing a letter and placed it in an envelope. “Take this over to Eliza's,” she said. “Joseph thinks that visitors are bad, and I haven't been able to speak with her in ages.”

He nodded and quickly left the house before Joseph could stop him. He had a feeling that no visitors wasn't about Claire's health. He delivered and got back in record time before being caught. Joey wondered where he went, but didn't ask until they were down at the beach, playing in the sand.

He ended up meeting Eliza two days later. She passed him a letter to give back to Claire. After three days, he was running back down to Eliza's and delivering another letter. He didn't think about the thickness. The first one had to have been a catch up of sorts for the past few weeks. That would take more than one page. The second shouldn't need that much, unless Claire was explaining what Eliza had explained. It went roughly the same as before.

The third time, he ended up being joined by Deputy Nelson. “Michael,” he greeted, walking up by him.

“Hello, Deputy Nelson.”

“I'd thought you would still be up at the manor, staying with your sister and her son.”

“Most of the time, I am, but Claire asked me to run down a letter to Eliza.”

“A letter?” he inquired.

He nodded. “Uh huh. I, I think she wants a woman to talk to. Someone to....” He looked around, not sure if he should be speaking of his sister like this. “Gossip with.”

“Gossip?” Nelson chuckled. Michael looked embarrassed at thinking about it and mentioning it. “I get that. Men and woman aren't the same when it comes to topics to discuss.” They walked over to Eliza's house and the younger man delivered his package, receiving a gentle reminder about possibly joining her class when fall came back. He agreed and told her he would be back in a couple of days if her reply was ready.

Claire was already outside, Joey playing in the newly decorated garden in the back. Joseph caught sight of Roderick and excused himself to find out what he had missed. Michael joined in chasing Joey and performing for Claire while the men talked about new plans.

After that third run, Joseph promised to run any letters that Claire had for Eliza. She stopped writing them after a while, and Michael wondered what happened to the ones that she had written that Joseph said he would take.

-

_She was in a beautiful dress._

_It was the first thing Claire noticed. She rarely dressed more than a simple night gown now, staying to her bed as the illness took more out of her again. But now, she was in a wheelchair, a recent acquisition of Joseph's to help her get around more. Everything seemed a little hazy, but the elaborate dress was beautiful, and she focused on it. She thought she saw Joseph, and someone else she didn't recognize, standing over her. She had no idea what was going on, and passed out again._

July twelfth and thirteenth were mostly a haze to Claire, the heat and her illness keeping her mostly in and out of consciousness while Joseph and Michael took care of her, wiping off her sweat and trying to keep her cool. She couldn't understand her dream, even if small snippets popped up during her thoughts in later days.

That night, Joseph announced that he had brought in a matron for Claire, someone to help her out more. “Aren't we doing good enough?” Joey asked.

“You two are doing wonderfully,” he said, setting their concerns aside, “However, I must get ready for school to start back up in the fall. And soon, the two of you will have to as well. So, there will need to be someone to come in and be with Claire.”

The two understood it, even if they weren't sure. The morning of July fourteenth saw the arrival of Debra Parker. She was simple, carrying only one suitcase. Joey and Michael both wore nice clothes and waited in the living room. “Boys,” Joseph introduced, “This is Miss Parker.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma'am,” Michael murmured.

“Hello,” Joey said.

“Michael and Joey,” she pointed out to herself, getting them straight the first time. “Introduce me to her.” The two led her up to the bedroom, where she was waiting.

Claire noticed she had a visitor when the boys arrived in their nicer clothes. Then, she saw the new woman following them in. “If I had known I would be visited, I would have dressed up,” she mocked, her voice barely recovered from the previous day.

“Debra Parker,” she said.

Joseph explained himself. “With my work schedule about to increase, and the boys about to head back to school, I've decided to bring in a matron,” he said.

She smiled indulgently at the old fashioned term. “I go by nurse and maid as well,” Debra joked. That broke up the tense atmosphere. Joseph went to work down in the basement while Joey, Michael and Debra started working and figuring out how they could move around each other.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those warnings you should heed.
> 
> Warning for poisoning and murder. In fact, there is a character death.

Ryan wasn't sure if it was the nice shadows or if he was just recovering from the attack, but he felt better than before. He checked the journal and saw he was getting closer to the end of the book, and possibly the story. _The faster I can get through, the faster I can get out of here._ He stretched and made sure nothing was wrong before going off to find more clues.

There was also another clue in his progress, the number of locked rooms was going down. Soon, he was going to have access to some of the ones he really wanted to get into. Going past the library, he decided to check out the books that were mentioned. He gathered several clues before getting distracted by one that said Talk to the Dead. A part of him wanted to pick it up and read it, curious. Instead, he decided to scan the rest. He found the medical books and winced at the names on some of them. Ryan forgot they were over a hundred years old, with phased out wording. After spending some time in there, he got back to searching for items, finishing up another round and getting his next entry.

_ August 2nd, 1895 _

_Debra was helping me clean out the wardrobe. Joey and Michael were playing outside. I wanted to see all the things I had, knowing that I needed to clean some of my more used items. Hidden in the back was a magnificent gown. She asked me where I had gotten it and I hadn't the slightest clue._

_While she continued, I gazed at it further, pondering its existence. Memories lit up before I remembered where I had seen it before. My dream! The one where she was in the chair, Joseph and the stranger were in front of me. It was the exact one I had been wearing in that so called 'dream.' When I told her about it, she asked how I knew it was a dream._

_I now doubt it was a dream at all. What else could this possibly mean?_

Things were now taking more and more dark turns. Ryan knew that Joe had done something, he just wasn't sure what. _Illness. Something with illness. Damn it, I know what he's doing, but I can't place the name for it._ He wanted to look it up, or stand around to try and remember the name, but the items had lit up again and Ryan went after them again. He was getting faster at finding the items, many of them repeating over and over again. All he had to do was pick them up instead of searching extensively.

The next page came quickly, and he placed it in before going back through the book. He then realized the date. “All of this took place just close to a year. Damn,” he muttered. After that, he started reading.

_ August 3rd, 1895 _

_I am too weak now. I cannot walk without help from both Debra and Michael. Debra is transcribing this entry as I speak._

_Joey is ready for school, so excited to be with his friends again. They have a new teacher, one that I do not know. Michael has met with Eliza many times, knowing that she'll be the one teaching him once he goes back while being here._

_Michael kept exploring the manor. I wanted to know more, and couldn't do it myself. The items that Joseph was acquiring were stacking up at an alarming rate. The other rooms were filling up. I myself was getting many gifts that were lining up around the walls. One of the rooms he came back to tell me in a hurry. Apparently, none of us were to know about. He said it was a nursery. One made for a child younger than Joey. He also found letters in the cradle, ones from our family._

_He couldn't read any, hearing the man coming up, but he thought that they started roughly a couple of days just after he arrived to check on me._

_What is Joseph doing?_

Ryan's feelings started to mirror Claire's, turning darker along with thoughts over everything that happened. He went through the next rooms methodically, going for the last entries to find out his hunch was true. The shadows that he thinks are the two boys are being careful, hiding around corners and peering at him. There was also a third carefully watching him whenever he entered a room. Between them, he was sure that they were protecting him from Joseph.

He didn't see the large shadow again. Instead of being relieving, it was a worrying development. Why hadn't he been attacked again? What was so special about him that the one attack was enough? He finished the last room for items and received another entry.

_August 4th-6th, 1895_

Debra had taken over much of the day to day chores around the house. The boys still helped, but she knew come autumn and later, they would be off and she would be in charge of doing many things. She had dinner going, a long simmering stew that would be served with rolls she would make later in the day. Now, she was cleaning all the windows and floors as best she could around the growing piles of objects. 

Going back to the kitchen, she found Joseph gathering the remaining items from their lunch, to take up to Claire. It was the only thing he did for her these days, wrapped up in preparing for work and other dealings. She kept quiet, the man concentrating on fixing her plate. Out of the way, the man didn't notice her as he took something out of his pocket and dribbled a tiny bit over a part. He placed it back and then gathered everything to walk back upstairs.

She still wasn't noticed when he came by, and she got a good look at the bottle. The labeling was obscured, but she saw the universal sign for poison before it disappeared along with the man. _Poison?_ She went back to working, but her mind was still on her discovery. Between the three, she had a good idea on Claire. She had become sick after eating a last meal with Joseph. He was fully attentive in the first couple of days, but it didn't last. The thing he kept up with was bringing Claire's meal to her. _If he was placing a little bit on every meal or such, just to make sure._ This combined with the disturbing find of the nursery and the letters, including one that reported that her father had already past and to please come back for the funeral, made her worry and fearful.

When she made the rolls, she separated a couple and made sure they weren't seen before setting the rest out for the boys and Joseph to get at. Once they were done, Joseph took up Claire's dinner, with nothing added. _He can't put it in every meal. We were around and she would become too sick._ The boys went up to get ready for sleep, but she motioned to Michael and asked her to meet with Claire after the man went down to work again.

Once she was sure, the two entered, Debra taking her side and Michael watching out. “What's wrong?” Claire asked, sitting up the best she could.

Debra sat gingerly at her bedside. “I have a grave feeling the cause of your illness is Joseph,” she stated.

“What?” she questioned. Michael was also puzzled, but less so.

“I saw Joseph pour something over your lunch earlier today. I could barely see the bottle, but it had the sign for poison on it.”

Claire was startled. “If he was placing poison in my food, then why am I not dead?”

“He may,” Michael started, before realizing his voice could carry and moved closer, “It's more likely he's just trying to keep you ill, keep you here. You said this happened after it was announced you were leaving to come back home. He must not have liked that.”

“It's not in his nature,” she argued, “Joseph is not that type of person.”

“He is obsessive. He's named this home after you,” Debra brought up.

“He didn't want you contacting Eliza. We received letters from Mother that he never gave to us,” Michael mentioned, “He's come up with numerous items to keep me to stay indoors, and has started the same for Joey. We don't go outside. We're not talking to anyone from the town anymore. He's isolated us.”

“I....” She didn't know how to argue against that. “It's not him.”

“Claire, he may have feelings for you, but they're not healthy. We need to get out of here,” Debra said, “The four of us need to get out of here. If you can, don't eat much of what he brings you. We'll save small amounts of food for you to eat after.”

“Dilute whatever he's doing,” he nodded along. “I'll help pack for Joey.”

“I'll take care of myself and your sister.” She looked down at the hesitant woman. “Claire, please believe us.” Michael though he heard something and saw Joseph coming back up the stairs. He motioned to Debra about it. “We have to leave. Good night.” Michael also bid his sister and sneaked away to his room while Debra went down to hers.

The next morning, Joseph came up to Claire's room with breakfast. She had a rough night, thinking about what Debra and Michael told her. She didn't want to believe it, and the man that walked through her door did not back up their claims. But she remembered the warning about her food, and took a small portion of it, claiming she didn't have much appetite. He believed it, smiling before kissing her cheek and going back downstairs to work.

After a few minutes, Michael came up with a couple of bread slices and butter on each. “I've already packed. Joey's playing down in the living room. Debra's going to do the floors so there's no suspicion on what we're planning,” he informed.

She ate the pieces slowly, thinking. “Only take bare essentials,” she mentioned, “We don't want to arouse suspicion. And we may not be able to trust people in town.”

“Missis Luckbrun?”

“She, we can trust. But some of the people are friendly with Joseph, they would walk you back up to the manor. And Deputy Nelson should not be trusted.”

The thought had never occurred to him or Debra. “All right,” he nodded. He needed to bump into her and pass it along so that way they would be prepared. After she was done, he did just that, catching her in the dining room. Passing it along, she thought about others that might be off the list. Eliza was possibly the only person they could trust.

Michael hid his bag and then another for Joey. Debra had her original items and she packed what was necessary for Claire. Hopefully, they would be either in town or on the way to Virginia once Joseph realized they were gone. They kept talking about menial things, Michael bringing up school and getting Joey's interest in his new teacher and what he'll be learning. Joseph came up late into their meal and none were around when he fixed Claire's meal to take to her. She later described that her food with a small amount of chemical aftertaste, one she never noticed until they were bringing her uncontaminated food.

The morning of their planned escape, Claire was feeling a bit better. She only hoped it was enough to make it out of the house and into town. Michael was helping with Joey, telling him they were leaving to go back to Virginia, and they couldn't tell Joseph. Debra made one last meal, feeding them and making sure they had a few rations to take with them before leaving.

Joey had been playing with a new toy. Joseph had been nice to him after they hadn't been allowed to go out for a while. He liked treating the younger child with toys from his various trips. Joseph was in the doorway of the room he had been staying in. His bag was hidden due with his uncle. He was told not to tell Professor Carroll what they had planned, he didn't know why. The man was nice to him. “Joey,” he said, “Would you mind if I showed something new to you?”

He shook his head “No.” Joseph led him away.

Michael was waiting for some type of signal. He was getting paranoid, worried. Something was off, something was happening around him and he couldn't tell what it was. The bags were ready to be taken and Debra was finishing some small chores, making it look like the rest would be done after lunch. He was 'hiding' down in the living room, reading the last of the book Joseph had lent him and planning on leaving it behind when they left. He heard a shuffling in the hallway and moved out to see if it was Debra. Instead, he looked up into a very angry face and felt afraid.

Debra was finishing the last of the smallest of chores. Everything was done for their trip. She had a meal in place so Joseph wouldn't suspect they had gone. Her bag was by the door and she was about ready to help Claire upstairs before someone knocked a broom over. She picked it up and tried to see who it was. Someone came up behind her and covered her mouth before she was able to scream. Dragging her back, she struggled with her captor and tried getting out and away. She couldn't.

Claire had been waiting for the word to leave. She felt better than she had in days. The ideas on poison in her food from Joseph cemented in her mind. She picked up the bag that was prepared for her and carefully headed down the stairs. There wasn't any trace of Debra, Michael or Joey. She wondered if they were running around, trying to stay away while getting the last things they needed for a journal. She checked the living room and saw Joseph standing over what she recognized as Michael's bag.

“Did you plan something, Claire?” he accused, standing up to face her.

“Joseph.”

“Did you plan on leaving me?” he questioned, “After I'll have done for you, for Joey.”

“Done for me?” she shot back, “Poisoning me? That was done for me?”

He realized his scheme had been found out. “I couldn't bare to see you leave.”

“My father was sick. I was going to visit. I doubt I would have stayed. I grew to love this town. Only a very deep grievance would have kept me near my mother. I would have come back.” She felt a surge of anger. “But I was never given that opportunity. You locked me away from the world. Took away my ability to talk with those I held dear. Stopped Joey and Michael from being able to be children. Controlled our movements, our lives!” She walked over to him, getting closer. “My father is probably dead, and I couldn't tell him one last goodbye because you have issues with letting go!”

Joseph was getting angry, anxious and a slew of emotions over her tirade. He had only wanted to keep her with him. His anger was blinding him, how dare she do this, after all he had done for her, for Joey, for her brother. He loved her and this is how she treated it, treated him, by leaving anyway. And without telling him. He was going to find out when there wasn't anyone left in the house. He would be alone. He hated being alone, no one to care about him. His body moved on its own accord and a never used knife that was sitting on the table ended up in his hand and he moved forward and....

Claire gasped, looking down at the now protruding hilt in her chest. “Oh no,” he realized, feeling wrong and worried and saddened. “No. Claire, I'm sorry.” She fell, Joseph catching her. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Ryan inferred the last part, not actually reading her death on the page. Joseph killed the woman he loved. Unconsciously, but it wasn't an accident. He murdered her. Standing up, he realized he was at the end of the journal. Well, he had found out what happened to Claire. There wasn't anything on the others. He was curious about the children and Debra Parker. That was the point.

Looking up, he saw the spectral figure of Claire Matthews floating just a few inches off the ground. She was in the last things she had been wearing, a bright red stain covering her chest. “Well, I must admit that just appearing is a rather frightening thing,” she said, her voice not as strong as a human's would be. It was probably taking a good amount of energy to talk to him. “But I couldn't stop myself.”

“I understand,” he said.

“Joseph has all of us trapped. There are pieces of glass hidden over the house. You may have seen them. There's a now open section in the cellar. These are pieces to a stained glass portrait of Joseph and me. Collect those, place them in the open area that you'll see. It'll open a room.”

“What's in the room?” Ryan asked. She disappeared before he could get an answer, running out of the energy she had been using. “Okay, so, gather glass fragments and piece them together to get into a room.” He started trying to remember the rooms that he saw glass pieces in and then figured on just starting at the top of the house and working down to the basement. Quickly heading up, he checked around the top few rooms, finding two, one which he thought was the old room of Mike Weston. He headed down and worked to find glass in almost every single room. There were several, and his hands were getting full. Trying to juggle, keep himself from being cut, and not drop any and break them. There were even pieces outside, and he really wondered who the hell was doing this shit.

He saw the blank space that she had been talking about. The lead outline that separated parts was a part of it. He matched the fragments until the picture was completed. Joseph on the left, Claire on the right, surrounding a heart. It retracted in the wall, before opening as the door itself. He pushed it open when it wouldn't move any more.

Inside were dried, wilted and fresh flowers, surrounding what he really hoped was not a coffin. “Dead body in the house. Probably not the only one. Fucked up,” he mumbled. Ryan wondered how he was going to open it. He tried finding a crowbar or anything flat and heavy to wedge into the side and pry it open. He dug around in the cellar before finding his first choice and came back. It took shoving it in a couple of places before the lid could be lifted more with his hands.

He was right on the dead body, although it was more of just bones and a ragged wedding dress of sorts. “Claire Matthews.” He set the lid aside and wondered if he could get to his car and charge his cell phone to call in police. Before he was able to do that, the body disintegrated, becoming ash and dust.

Claire appeared again, the strain gone and she in a different dress. “Thank you,” she said, interrupted in her request by a large, black shadow rising out of the floor and escaping through the roof. “Oh, no,” she worried, having followed its trajectory. “That was Joseph.”

“Where is he going?”

She shook her head. “I have no clue.”

Ryan needed to figure things out. “The other shadows, Debra, Joey and Michael?”

“Yes.”

“Where are their bodies?”

“I don't know.”

Great. He rushed out of the house to get to his car, plugging in his phone to quickly charge it. About a couple of minutes later, he got a call from a Detective in the area. “Hardy.”

“Ryan?” a familiar voice answered, “Damn, the rumors were right.”

“Not completely. It's only this case.”

“Well, I'm guessing you're the reason for this. Something's going on at Winslow University, Richmond, Virginia.”

“Winslow?”

Claire's voice whispered in his ear, unnerving since he had no idea that the spirit had followed him out. “That's Joseph university.”

He groaned, “All right, I'm getting over there. Send me directions and warn anyone still on the campus.” He turned back to the house, seeing it fading right before his eyes. “I'll be back. I have to find out what Joe's doing,” he yelled, before getting in and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of Ravenhearst.
> 
> I've never played Madame Fate, but I know the summary. Next story is Return, if I can remember everything and write it.


End file.
